How Did We Get Here?
by twenty four7bade
Summary: Written for Bade Prompts 6. My prompt is roller coaster. Jade and Beck... Beck&Jade... Bade... Every story needs a beginning...


**Hi peeps! here is my second story! It kinda got away from me which is why it's now a chapter story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did, would LOVE to though!**

The Climb…

If you ask me we've been friends since 2nd grade, but if you ask Jade and live to tell the story, she'll say she's_ tolerated_ me since third grade!

It all started when I let her grab hold of my yellow inner tube and I pulled her away from the too "friendly" dolphin. We still argue about that by the way… she refuses to admit that I saved her!

Three monumental things happened after that. Jade developed an irrational hate for the color yellow and dolphins. But on the flip side, we also became practically inseparable after that!

The last part is mainly because I thought she was amazing and found any and every excuse to see her or talk to her!

Sure she gave me strange looks at first, but after a while she just kind of accepted my presence and took to dragging me around by the arm when she decided I was worthy of her attention.

Ok so maybe I offered to give her the cookies my mom packed for me every day.

I'd still like to think it was my charm and wit that kept her from beating me up… but let's face it … at 8… I had no game and no clue what to do with my hair!

So, I became her personal cookie vending machine! I didn't mind though, Jade was different and liked to play video games and we would put on really cool plays in my room. She always preferred being at my house cause her dad wouldn't let her have, as he would say, "useless toys" that rot your brain. I mean, really! The guy was clueless!

At 12 my parents decided I needed to have new experiences and make more friends so they sent me to sleep away camp! It was the longest summer of my life without Jade! She'll never admit it, but she missed me too. How do I know you ask? Well, not 10 minutes after I get home from camp, who's knocking on my front door..? None other than the Jade West!

"You said you were coming home yesterday Beckett!" she rants at me.

"Jade, I thought I was! But, my parents couldn't get a flight until today." I say calmly. Even back then I knew how to diffuse her temper. She finally says "Well, is this gonna be some kinda lame thing you do every year?" with a raised eyebrow.

In my mind I think "YES! She missed me! I knew it!"but because I like living I kept that thought to myself. That's not to say I couldn't mess with her a little bit! From a safe distance of course!

"Well… I really had a great time! Made loads of new friends and got to swim and play games all day!" I said with false enthusiasm. I went on to say, "It was awesome! So yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind going back every year." I say as I walk past jade into the kitchen.

I was starving! It was weird how I always seemed to be hungry! Oh well! Jade follows me and says, "So you think I'm boring!?" she yells.

"What?..NO! wait… where did you get that idea?" I say, thinking, uh oh… I better do damage control quick! Before we get in a huge fight and Jade cuts up my moms' dish towels again!

Then I have to cover for her by saying I left it outside and the neighbors' dog got to it! I spend a lot of time covering for her, in case you were wondering. It's a vicious cycle!

"Jade, I was kidding! I mean, I did have a good time at camp, but I would have much rather been here with you..." I say with puppy dog eyes as this strange feeling starts to build in the pit of my stomach at how true those words really are.

"So, to answer your question, no, I will not be going back to camp next year." She immediately calms down and then the most amazing thing happens!

Jade gives me the most beautiful smile I think I have ever seen and in that moment I am lost! It is as though everything I felt for her since the day we met finally made sense!

All the nervous moments and there _may_ have been some stuttering the first time I saw her in a dress for the 5th grade dance.

It all made sense! Finally, it was clear to me… I was hopelessly in love with Jade West!

_Instant panic mode_! All of a sudden I didn't know where to focus my eyes! Places on her that were fine before were now no- no spots! Lucky for me Jade chose that moment to walk over to the refrigerator and grab a soda. It gave me a few seconds to gather my thoughts and hide my panic behind a smile.

"What are you smilin' at?" she says before taking a sip of her soda. "oh..uh..nothing! Just happy to be home!" I reply as my smile gets wider and my eyes get bigger! "Well, STOP! You look like a creeper!" she says with a disgusted look on her face and walks back into the living room.

I let out a sigh of relief as I try to gather myself and act like nothing has changed even though that's the furthest thing from the truth… I know Jade doesn't see me that way so I have to keep these feelings to myself. It's gonna be a long school year!

He just doesn't know the roller coaster ride he's in for!

**A/N: ****Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I can't wait to read what you guys think! Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
